


Quenching (Bi) Curiosity

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Dare, Established Relationship, Kinda, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Every weekend, Matthew and Gilbert get together to play video games. One weekend, Gilbert learns something about his friend (and crush) that leads to a very interesting bet.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here we go! This is a story I've been working on since December and I'm finally able to start posting it. 
> 
> A couple of notes before we begin. This will be end-game PruCan and you'll learn why in this chapter. However, there will be no cheating - everything is discussed beforehand! 
> 
> Also, the next two chapters will be explicit and that's why I have this rated as such - if you don't want to read that, then don't bother with this chapter.

“Do you think that character is hot?” Gilbert asks. It takes Matthew a minute to register the question after several minutes of them playing in silence.

“Uh, I guess so?” Matthew responds, looking at the blond-haired character that Gilbert is pointing at. To him, the character isn’t really much to look at but he didn’t want to come out and say that when Gilbert clearly likes him.

“He’s really cute~” Gilbert comments, “So, obviously, he’s my favorite character!”

“T-that’s nice…” Matthew says, focused more on playing the game properly than on ogling the character.

“Hey, he kinda looks like you!” Gilbert says, looking over at Matthew as a small blush forms on the Canadian’s face. Matthew looks down at the controller in his hands, stroking his thumb across the buttons in a calming motion.

“I-I don’t see the resemblance…” Matthew mumbles, continuing to play until Gilbert pauses the game.

“Well, I do! You’re both super attractive, cute, adorable, awesome, you name it. And you’re both my favorite people.” Gilbert smirks, watching Matthew’s face grow a darker and darker red with each compliment, his heart melting at just how cute the Canadian is.

“Y-you think I’m attractive?” Matthew stutters out and Gilbert smirks, nodding his head once.

“Of course, I do. How could I not?” Matthew shrinks back, hiding in his hoodie with how flustered he is.

Instead of letting him be, Gilbert leans in close to Matthew, his red eyes glinting mischievously in the light. “Birdie~” He whispers softly, watching as a small blush dots the Canadian’s cheeks.

“Yes, Gil?” Matthew responds sweetly, wondering just what his friend is doing.

“You look awesome. Especially all flustered like this~.” Gilbert grins at him and Matthew blushes, looking down shyly. Gilbert gently lifts his face where their eyes meet and Matthew squeaks softly at how close they are.

Gilbert takes this as a good sign and leans forward until their lips are nearly brushing.

The Prussian’s warmth washes over Matthew and he instinctively leans forward, his eyes snapping open when their lips make contact. Guilt burrows in the pit of his stomach and he puts his hands on Gilbert’s shoulders, pushing the other nation back.

“Birdie? Is everything okay?” Gilbert asks and Matthew shakes his head.

“Did you forget I’m dating Katyusha?!” Matthew asks, his hands clenching into fists, and Gilbert frowns.

“You looked like you were enjoying that.” Gilbert says, opting to ignore the question and Matthew groans.

“So? I might be bi-curious but that doesn’t mean now’s a good time!” Matthew crosses his arms and pouts slightly.

Gilbert restrains himself from awwing at the smaller nation as a mischievous smile spreads across his face, “Bi-curious, you say?”

Matthew’s eyes widen and he looks at Gilbert, “No! I mean…” Matthew sighs and drops his head, “Yes…”

Gilbert smirks at him, “You want to test that, Birdie? I bet that you’d enjoy being with me more than with her.”

Matthew groans softly in response, a niggling feeling in his chest warning him not to agree with this. “So what? I’m still dating her.”

“Well… How about you have sex with us both in the same day, of course, saving the best for last. So Kat first. Then we can see which of us two you like being with more.” Gilbert proposes and Matthew tilts his head, thinking about it.

_That does sound like a good idea, but then I’d be going behind her back… What if she finds out? I’d hate to make her upset, even if it turns out that she’s not the one I’d choose… Huh, maybe…_

“Could I tell her about the bet?” Matthew asks softly, watching as Gilbert’s expression turns understanding.

“Kesese~! Of course, you can, Birdie~ It won’t affect much anyway.” Gilbert says and Matthew breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Then I’m fine agreeing as long as she’s okay with it.” Matthew says and Gilbert beams at him.

“Good! Text me when you’ve done it so I know what day everything will happen on.” Matthew nods. “We should finish the game first.” Gilbert says and Matthew grins, nodding and picking up his controller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Matthew meets up with Katyusha as planned, “Ready for our walk?” He asks softly as he pulls her in for a hug.

She giggles softly and nods, “Yup! It’s such a beautiful day today~”

Matthew smiles, “It is, but not as beautiful as you.”

A light blush spreads across her face and she smiles. Matthew takes her hand gently and they begin walking, remaining in silence for a little while.

Matthew gets Kat talking about how she’s been lately, listening intently until he remembers what he’s supposed to propose today. Nerves fill his stomach and his next breath is shaky, drawing the Ukrainian’s attention.

“Are you alright?” Katyusha asks, her expression filling with concern.

“Y-yes. I’m fine. I-I just… I have something to ask you…” She nods, still looking at him with concern, and leads him over to a bench.

They sit a few moments in silence while Matthew gathers the courage he needs to bring up the bet. Katyusha is patient through this, content to hold his hand and let him start when he’s ready.

“So, I guess the first thing to say is that I’m bi-curious.” Matthew says and pauses, watching her expression carefully.

Surprise is the first emotion she shows, which quickly morphs into understanding and acceptance. “I know what you mean!” Kat says, an almost sheepish smile on her face, “I am too. I’ve always been curious… Anyway, what is it you want to ask me?”

“Um…Yesterday, Gilbert found out and basically dared me to…experiment, so to speak, to see what preference I have.” Matthew says, nervous as Katyusha thinks about it.

“So, he dared you to sleep with us both. Is that it?” Matthew nods and she smiles, “Well, I understand. And I’m fine with it.”

“Really?!” She nods and Matthew smiles, “That’s a relief. I guess I’ll tell him then.” Katyusha gives a gesture that says to go ahead and he pulls out his phone, quickly messaging Gilbert that she’s okay with it.

“Is there a time-limit on this dare?” Kat asks after a minute and Matthew shrugs, texting Gilbert the question, nodding when he gets the answer.

“He doesn’t want it to take longer than a year. And that I should give him warning if we decide when.” Matthew says and Katyusha smiles.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. Alright then.” She looks in his eyes and Matthew relaxes when he sees understanding and acceptance in them.

The Canadian smiles, relieved that she accepted everything so easily. “Shall we continue our walk?” Kat nods and they stand up, linking hands once more and resuming their day out.


	2. CanUkr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I'm pretty happy with this one but remember that this is where the explicit content starts - so if you don't want to read that, I'd suggest leaving this story now!

Half a year passes until Matthew decides that it's as good a time as any to act on the dare. With his and Katyusha's anniversary coming up in mere weeks, it'd be better to clear the air sooner than later. _Especially if this leads to any changes._ Matthew thinks ruefully.

He texts Gilbert which day and starts planning, wanting to make this as special as he can for Kat. After all, this will be their first (and maybe last) time together so it should be special.

When the day arrives, Katyusha is delighted at the picnic that Matthew has prepared. They eat and chat while the sun sets, relaxed by the serene setting surrounding them. After dinner, Matthew suggests that they stay out a bit longer to watch the stars fill the sky.

Matthew takes her hand in his, running his thumb over the back soothingly. Katyusha smiles at him and their eyes focus upward, watching the stars for the next thirty minutes. "So…" Matthew breaks the silence, drawing her attention, "I was thinking…that today should be the day." He says.

Katyusha hums softly, a knowing look in her eyes, but doesn't say a word. Matthew's heart races and he babbles without thinking, "U-unless it's still too soon! We can wait longer if you wish. I don't want to push you."

His stream of words is cut off by Kat pressing her lips to his, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She pulls back slightly and rests her forehead against his. "I'm alright with it being today." She says, her voice soft.

"Oh. Good." Matthew says with a light laugh. Katyusha lets out a soft giggle of her own and slowly the two stand up and make their way to his house.

The minute the door shuts behind them, Katyusha's lips are on his again, sweet and inviting. The picnic basket is dropped by the door and Matthew smiles at her shyly, taking her hand and leading her to his room.

As soon as they step through the door, Matthew brings her into his arms and kisses her once. Twice. Their minds race as the kisses grow from short and sweet to long and passionate. It's finally time. They're finally about to do this. This could change everything.

Neither of them are sure when exactly they started moving to the bed but Matthew simply presses her lightly onto the bed, crawling up behind her and hovering just above her, their skin just barely brushing.

Their eyes meet and they freeze, their faces growing red as the temperature of the room seems to rise. Matthew's the first to move as he kisses her again, licking into her mouth in almost frantic motions. Katyusha melts into the kiss and tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer.

Her fingers brush against his curl and Matthew moans into the kiss, shivering as sparks shoot down his spine. He breaks the kiss and mouths along her jaw. Katyusha brushes against the strand of hair again, curious, and Matthew growls low in his throat.

Kat squeaks in surprise and Matthew merely smirks at her. He kisses down from her jaw to her neck, nipping along the skin. Katyusha moans, pressing against the back of his head, not wanting him to stop. When he nips the spot on the junction of her neck and collarbone, she makes a guttural groan and arches up into him.

"Matthew!" Sounds spill from her throat as he sucks lightly, his hands trailing along her sides.

Matthew grips the hem of her dress and pulls back to meet her eyes, waiting until she nods to pull it off her. He reattaches his mouth to that spot when it's gone and his hands slowly explore her body, taking care to note which spots are most sensitive.

After a few minutes of drawing moans and shivers from her, Matthew kisses down to her chest, once again meeting her eyes. Kat nods and Matthew removes her bra, teasingly trailing his fingers down her shoulders. She's caught between giggles and a gasp when he cups her breasts with his hand and she arches up. "Mmm, Mattie."

Matthew grins, shivering a bit at hearing her moan his name, and presses his thumbs to her nipples, rolling them gently. Katyusha's eyes flutter shuts and her hips raise slightly, seeking some kind of contact.

"Matthew, please!" Katyusha pleads and cards through his hair. She finds his curl on purpose this time and messes with it, twirling it around her fingers. From his reactions earlier, it's obvious that it's pleasurable to him.

Matthew's eyes darken and he lets out another growl, dipping his head down and drawing one of her nipples into his mouth. He toys at it with his teeth, occasionally sucking or nipping it. Katyusha can't keep herself from moaning. How is he so good at this?!

"Please, Matthew!" She pleads and Matthew pulls back, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"What do you need, maple leaf?" He says, sounding concerned yet teasing. His hands drop down to her hips and he gently runs them over her skin.

"You. I need you, Mattie." Kat says, looking at him desperately. She's never felt like this before and it surprises her at how much her words are true. She needs him. However he'll give himself to her.

"Of course, Kat, you have me. But I assume you want… a bit more? Is that right?" Matthew nips at the skin just above her belly button, his fingers already playing with the hem of her panties.

"Yes, Matthew, please!" Katyusha looks down at him and Matthew chuckles, nodding as he dips his fingers under the fabric.

"Your wish is my command." Katyusha giggles and Matthew winks at her, pulling her underwear off and scooting further down the bed, settling between her legs.

Matthew spreads her and leans forward, licking her clit with almost teasing motions. Katyusha moans, her legs spreading and her hips bucking up. He presses her hips down and continues to lick her, occasionally thrusting his tongue inside her.

"So good, Mattie!" Katyusha tugs hard on his hair, her mind only focused on how good this feels. Matthew pushes a finger into her alongside his tongue, enjoying the way her hips buck up into him. He moves back up her body to kiss her, adding a second finger to make up for the loss.

They kiss and kiss, Matthew adding a third finger somewhere in the midst of their passionate kisses. Soon, Katyusha is tugging at his shirt, making them both realize that he's still fully dressed.

"Hehe, you're a bit overdressed." Katyusha teases while beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Matthew chuckles and unbuckles his belt, shedding both the shirt and his pants. Katyusha pulls his boxers down and grins, "There. That's better."

Matthew nods and she pulls him down for another kiss. "I want you in me." She whispers against his lips and Matthew finds a condom, rolling it on and lining up at her entrance.

Their eyes meet for a moment, tender and soft, before Matthew pushes in, groaning at the warm wetness of her. He stills for a moment, waiting until Kat gives a brief nod to start moving. Both make a similar moan, their hands finding the other's.

After a few slow thrusts, Matthew speeds up bit by bit, each burst of speed causing Katyusha to grow louder. He leans down with a grin and kisses her, the kiss open and lazy and all around messy - but if it isn't the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Mmm, Mattie." Kat whispers between kisses. His hands leave hers, one drifting down to her hips and the other squeezing her breast.

Matthew thrusts deeper, their eyes never leaving the other's. When Katyusha moans louder at one thrust, he shifts to cause her to make that sound again and again. Her hands tangle in his hair and tug him into another kiss, their tongues tangling together messily.

The pleasure grows in a slow crescendo, their movements growing more frantic, wanting to be impossibly closer to each other. "Mattie! I-I'm close!" Kat calls out, feeling the pleasure twisting in her gut, getting closer and closer to her release.

Matthew redoubles his efforts, wanting to see her fall apart because of him. When she clenches around him and cries out her release, it doesn't take much for him to follow after, the two of them seeing stars. He slows to a stop and brushes some hair out of her eyes, leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.

Katyusha smiles lazily at him, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction. Matthew returns the smile and pulls out of her, padding into the bathroom and returning with a wet washcloth. He gently cleans her up and lays down, pulling her into his arms.

"So, when are you going to go?" Kat whispers into the crook of his neck.

Matthew smiles and plays lightly with the hair at the base of her neck, "When you fall asleep, Kat."

Katyusha nods and smiles against his skin, "Well, have fun."

Matthew laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head, "I intend on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out next Thursday! ^^


	3. PruCan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! This kinda got away with me but I really enjoy how it came out and I hope you all enjoy!

Matthew holds Katyusha and hums to her until she falls asleep. He then slips out of bed and gets dressed, texting Gilbert that he’s coming over now. Right before he leaves the house, Gilbert texts back with an excessive stream of happy/approving emojis, causing Matthew to chuckle.

The drive to Gilbert’s is silent and contemplative. It feels a bit weird to sleep with two people in the same night, but at least everyone is aware and okay with it. When Matthew pulls to a stop in front of Gilbert’s apartment, he takes a deep breath, attempting to quell the nervousness he’s feeling.

_I know you’re there. I can see your car._ Gilbert texts him and Matthew’s lips quirk up into a smile.

Matthew slowly inhales and exhales before nodding, a determined smile on his face. He gets out of the car and walks up to the door, not being surprised when Gilbert opens it before he gets there.

“Finally! I don’t know what you were waiting out there for, but I’m glad you’re here!” Gilbert smirks at Matthew, who gulps as that look sends warmth straight to his core and causes his heart to pound.

“Just collecting my thoughts.” Matthew says, shyly smiling at Gilbert.

“Well. Let’s get this party started!” Gilbert throws his hand into the air and Matthew giggles, causing Gilbert to stand up a bit straighter, a pleased look on his face.

Gilbert walks towards Matthew until he’s pressed against the wall and smirks at him before kissing him. Matthew melts into the kiss and shivers at the pleased sound Gilbert makes at his submission. Gilbert nips at Matthew’s bottom lip, causing his head to spin.

Gilbert pins Matthew's hands against the wall and deepens the kiss, very aware of the effect he's having on the Canadian. Matthew's head goes fuzzy, his legs starting to shake slightly. If Gilbert weren't holding him against the wall, he certainly would have collapsed on the floor by now.

The kiss breaks with a sharp nip delivered to Matthew's lip and Gilbert leans over to whisper in his ear, "I think this would be better moved to the bedroom. What do you think?" Gilbert accompanies the whisper by dragging his teeth ever so lightly against Matthew's earlobe.

Matthew's legs shake harder and his mind goes blank. When Gilbert moves back to look him in the eye and raises a single eyebrow, Matthew nods, his muddled brain lapsing back into French. "O-oui, s'il vous plaît…"

Gilbert lifts Matthew into his arms and whisks him up the stairs, Matthew clinging to him tightly. He's set down on Gilbert's bed gently, the Prussian treating him as if he were a delicate feather. Surprisingly enough, Matthew feels a burst of warmth at the thought of being treated so carefully, something he didn't know about himself at all before tonight.

Gilbert crawls up over Matthew and smirks down at him before kissing him again. Matthew quickly loses himself in the feeling of Gilbert's lips on his, so much so that he doesn't notice when Gilbert starts unbuttoning his shirt.

The feeling of hands on his bare chest startles a moan out of him, a blush rising to his cheeks at the amused smirk on Gilbert's face. "Doing alright there, birdie?" Gilbert asks far too smugly.

Matthew averts his eyes but nods. "Uh-huh." He mumbles. Gilbert's hands trace careful patterns along his chest and stomach, causing Matthew to relax.

"Good." Gilbert leans down and kisses Matthew, who submits to him without a second thought. Something warm unfurls in Gilbert's chest at _how much_ the other trusts him.

He trails his hands up and down Matthew's sides gently. Each pass of his hands causes Matthew to shiver and his body to heat up with desire.

Matthew is the one to break the kiss, panting heavily as he does so. Gilbert merely moves to his neck, nipping and sucking small marks into the skin there. Matthew shudders at the light, almost teasing sensations and pleads, "Gil, please. More…"

Gilbert bites down at the junction of Matthew's neck and collarbone, eliciting a sharp yelp of pleasure. He then pulls away and leans close to Matthew's ear. "As you wish." He murmurs with a grin, chuckling when Matthew rolls his eyes.

Gilbert kisses Matthew once on the lips before kissing down his jaw to his chest. He swipes his tongue over a nipple, lingering to suck on it gently for a few moments when it causes Matthew to moan. His fingers tease the other until Matthew is squirming under him and clearly ready for more.

Matthew watches with half-lidded eyes as Gilbert works at getting his belt off, not fumbling once. With one smooth movement, Gilbert pulls down both Matthew's trousers and his boxers, revealing him fully to his eyes.

Matthew blushes and makes a move to cover up, feeling an odd sense of shyness around Gilbert that he hasn't felt in quite some time. Gilbert merely takes his wrists and presses them into the mattress. "No covering up, birdie. You look awesome." Gilbert says, the hunger in his eyes causing Matthew's blush to darken.

"U-uh, Gil? You're a bit over-dressed." Matthew says and Gilbert barks out a laugh, looking down at himself.

"I am, aren't I? Well, why don't you…" Gilbert grabs Matthew's shoulder, "come over here and do something about it?" He then tugs Matthew towards himself.

They land with Matthew looming over Gilbert, who is propped up on his elbows. He raises a single eyebrow and Matthew squeaks, eyes widening at the sound. Gilbert's lips quirk up and he watches Matthew take a deep breath before nodding.

Matthew slowly unbuttons Gilbert's shirt, fingers fumbling a bit as each bit of skin revealed distracts him. Gilbert's eyes are soft as he watches, knowing that this moment is special for both of them. Sure, it's not Gilbert's first time with a guy but knowing that it's Matthew's first and that he gets to share it with him… It's something indescribable.

Matthew's fingers trail softly up and down Gilbert's chest when he gets the last button undone, caught in the difference in form between him and Katyusha. Gilbert is all sharp lines and muscle where Kat was soft and curved. Both are equally as appealing to him.

"Like what you see?" Gilbert asks and Matthew blushes, causing Gilbert to laugh softly. "Aww, schat. You're adorable."

Matthew whines at that and Gilbert relaxes, letting Matthew get used to this. Matthew resumes trailing up and down Gilbert's chest before he runs them over a nipple, pinching it softly. Gilbert groans and Matthew repeats the action, grinning softly at the red blush covering Gilbert's face.

Matthew leans down and kisses him, working on getting his belt undone at the same time. When Matthew pulls off the remaining clothes, Gilbert flips them without breaking the kiss. His hands grip Matthew's waist and he lightly grinds down into him.

They both groan and Gilbert presses his hips down automatically, seeking more friction, more of Matthew. Both get lost in the sensations for a moment, consumed by the fact that this is real. This is actually happening. Gilbert's the first to regain control and he pauses his movements, chuckling softly when Matthew's hips keep moving against his.

"Mmm, Mattie. You're so fucking hot like this." Gilbert purrs into Matthew's ears, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into Matthew's hips. "How're you feeling, baby?"

It takes Matthew a couple seconds to realize he was asked a question and he gives a slightly shy smile in response. "Good. You're amazing." Matthew nearly whispers and Gilbert chuckles.

"I know but thanks." He punctuates his words with a wink, causing Matthew to giggle. Those giggles cut short when Gilbert wraps a hand around his cock, giving a few languid strokes and causing Matthew to moan, his head falling back onto the mattress.

Gilbert makes a slow trail of kisses down Matthew's body and barely gives him any time to react before taking half of his cock into his mouth. Matthew makes a sound halfway between a moan and a gasp, his hips jerking up into the enticing warmth of Gilbert's mouth. 

When Gilbert curls his tongue around him and makes a sucking motion, Matthew's hands tangle in his hair, the strands grounding him and making it so he doesn't lose it so soon. Gilbert pulls back to lap at the tip for a moment and Matthew shudders. How can someone look so good with a cock in their mouth? It's almost unfair.

Matthew's heart stutters when Gilbert gives an over-the-top wink before swallowing him down, efficiently wiping Matthew's brain of all coherent thought. It doesn't take long with the combination of Gilbert sucking him and using his tongue in such wicked, wicked ways for Matthew to cum, spilling hot and heavy over Gilbert's tongue.

"F-fuck, Gil… Mmgh." Gilbert swallows everything down before pulling off with a wet pop and he smirks at how incoherent Matthew is.

"The night's not over yet, birdie~" Gilbert teases and Matthew groans, unable to imagine anything better than what just happened. His mind slowly clears and he looks at Gilbert with hungry eyes, finding some energy to push him onto his back. 

Gilbert simply raises an eyebrow and lounges back on his elbows, saying without speaking that Matthew's free to do whatever he wants to him. A shiver goes down Matthew's spine at that permission and he nestles between Gil's legs, feeling a tiny bit out of his element but very much willing to try to give Gilbert at least half the pleasure he just received.

Slender fingers wrap around Gilbert's cock and give an experimental stroke, causing Gilbert to hum in approval. After a few strokes, his fingers testing different pressures and speeds, Matthew leans down and laps at the tip of his cock, hesitating just slightly. 

Gilbert groans at what a pretty picture Matthew makes as he looks up at him through his eyelashes. When Matthew takes a bit into his mouth, Gilbert has to stop himself from cumming right there. Damn, he's wanted this for so long and for it to be happening… It's almost more than he can bear.

Matthew gives a soft suck and continues to stroke what's not in his mouth, his eyes on Gilbert's, reading every change in expression and reaction. Once he knows which motions of his tongue cause the strongest reaction, he focuses on those, shivering at being able to make Gilbert look like that.

His eyes wide open, a heavy flush on his face, his lip occasionally between his teeth to muffle certain sounds, though others slip free almost without permission. It's certainly a sight. And to know that Matthew's the cause of it… The thought sends another shiver down his spine.

Suddenly, Gilbert's eyes widen much further and he gasps loudly, his hand tugging at Matthew's hair and pulling him off. He pants and his heart wrenches when Matthew gives a hurt pout in response.

"Sorry, just…didn't want this to end too quickly." Gilbert laughs a bit awkwardly and Matthew blushes bright red. _Oh._

"Besides, I don't want to cum until I'm inside you." Gilbert sits up and pounces, shoving Matthew back onto the mattress. Matthew gasps, his heart stuttering in his chest, a wave of arousal hitting him. 

Gilbert moves him where he wants him, setting a pillow beneath his hips, but his touch is never too harsh even if it is rough. There's a contrasting gentleness to each movement, an underlying sense of care that makes Matthew's heart flutter wildly in his chest.

Once he has him situated, Gilbert leans over and kisses Matthew, reaching over and plucking the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He quickly slicks three fingers and rubs them together, warming the liquid. It wouldn't do to startle Matthew when he's already going to be nervous about this.

"You ready?" Gilbert murmurs against his lips, their eyes locking. A flicker of confusion is quickly followed by realization in Matthew's eyes and he nods, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"Yes." That's all Gilbert needed. He sinks back into a kiss with Matthew, toying with his tongue, hoping to distract him from the finger probing at his entrance. Gilbert slowly pushes the finger in, kissing him more passionately while waiting for him to relax. 

The pressure around his finger slowly loosens and Gilbert gently eases his finger in further until the second knuckle, then beginning to move it at a slow pace. Matthew remains tense through this, despite Gilbert's best efforts to keep him relaxed, but the repetitive motion slowly allows him to relax. 

"There we go." Gilbert whispers, sinking his teeth into Matthew's bottom lip, swallowing the gasp he makes. 

The second and third finger go just as slow and careful until Gilbert feels a bit more confident to move them faster and deeper. When he brushes Matthew's prostate, eliciting a loud cry of surprised pleasure, Gilbert grins and begins attacking that spot.

As for Matthew, it finally hits him that _this_ is what he's been missing. A pleasure so sharp and consuming and it's only Gilbert's _fingers_ doing this. He can't imagine how much better it'll feel when Gilbert properly fucks him.

Gilbert remains relentless even as Matthew's thighs start to tremble, his hips jerking up, his cries growing louder. Right when it seems that Gilbert's about to let him cum again, the fingers stop and pull out of him. Though he'd usually be ashamed at such a needy sound, Matthew lets a disappointed whine slip past his lips.

Gilbert chuckles softly as he slicks his cock, but if that sound didn't send the most delicious wave of arousal through him. "Shh. Birdie, just hold on." 

Matthew glares at him the best he can while looking so debauched. Gilbert raises an eyebrow, "What? You thought I'd let you cum again when I haven't cum once? You should know better." 

Matthew suppresses a shiver, surprised that the teasing, almost mocking, tone Gilbert's using is as attractive as it is. "Hurry up and fuck me already." He demands and Gilbert's eyes widen.

" _Oh…_ The little birdie's wanting more, is he?" Gilbert teases, moving his hand slower and making a pleasured expression just to mess with Matthew.

Matthew lets out a half-whine half-groan at the sight and Gilbert laughs once, "Alright, alright, birdie." Gilbert lines up and begins to push into Matthew.

Matthew hisses as a sharp pain shoots down his spine and Gilbert freezes, taking his hands in his, all traces of the teasing, dominant persona gone. He gently runs his thumbs over the backs of Matthew's hands, waiting as Matthew relaxes and gives a nod to go ahead.

Gilbert remains this gentle with him until he's fully seated in him, leaning down and kissing Matthew to distract from any discomfort. Neither of them move for a bit, content to focus on the kiss, until Matthew breaks the kiss and looks up into Gilbert's eyes. "Move, please." Matthew says and Gilbert scans his expression before nodding.

He sets up a slow pace at first, not wanting to go too fast too soon. Meanwhile, Matthew is lost. The pleasure is so overwhelming and Gilbert isn't even moving that much! He lets out a soft moan at the thought of what it would feel like if Gilbert were to lose control, words slipping unbidden from his lips. "Gil, faster."

Gilbert nods and moves a bit faster, Matthew's eyes widening as pleasure shoots down his spine. He clings to Gilbert's shoulders, mind whirling a mile a minute at how good this feels, how good Gilbert looks, how much he's enjoying this.

Gilbert gradually picks up the pace until it seems to Matthew that he has finally lost control of his movements, but Gilbert is careful to keep at least a tenuous hold on his control. This isn't the time to lose all control and potentially hurt Matthew. This is a time that'll be remembered by both of them for the rest of their lives. He doesn't want to screw it up and have it be a bad memory.

Their eyes lock and the mood shifts as they're unable to look away. Gilbert digs his fingers into Matthew's hips, the almost too-tight grip causing Matthew to moan loudly. Gilbert raises an eyebrow, filing that away for later.

He thrusts a bit harder, grinning when he manages to strike against Matthew's prostate. Matthew moans, clinging to Gilbert harder when he shifts to pound at that spot, leaving Matthew unable to control the sounds coming from his mouth.

One of Gilbert's hands moves and wraps around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Matthew nearly shrieks at the stimulation, his head spinning. The pleasure skyrockets, almost too much, and Matthew moans Gilbert's name.

Gilbert brushes his thumb against the slit and Matthew cries out, his vision going white. He clenches around Gilbert as his cock spurts over his hand. Gilbert moans at the pressure around him and barely manages a few more thrusts before he's spilling inside him.

Matthew blinks at the ceiling as Gilbert pulls out of him, unable to stop the whine leaving his throat. Soft lips brush against his forehead before footsteps leave the room, the sound of water running coming a few seconds later. Gilbert returns with a wet washcloth and gently cleans Matthew up, letting him bask in the afterglow.

When Gilbert crawls into bed beside him, Matthew curls into his side as Gilbert covers them up, wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist.

"That was…" Matthew starts but is silenced with a gentle press of lips against his.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me just yet. I know you've got quite a bit to think about but that can be tomorrow." Gilbert says and Matthew nods, burying his face in Gilbert's neck.

"You rest up and tomorrow morning I'll make pancakes." Gilbert says, chuckling at the happy sound Matthew makes. "Gute nacht, birdie. Sweet dreams." Matthew hums softly in response and quickly slips off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The final chapter should be out next Thursday! :D


	4. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last installment of this! It’s been a long time coming (I’m just happy to be done with it as I’ve been working on this story since mid-December) Hope you all enjoy!

A few days pass in which Matthew focuses on what he’s going to do next. It would be best to get this figured out without hurting someone’s feelings, but he just doesn’t think that’s going to be possible.

One thing for sure, he enjoyed being in a submissive position far more than he did being the more dominating partner. So, logically, that would mean being with Gilbert, but what about the _feelings_ he has for Katyusha?

“I’m nearly in love with her; these past months have been incredible.” Matthew says, pacing back and forth while wringing his hands together, “But I just don’t see her as being in a dominating position.

And yet, I’ve never considered dating Gilbert, but that night was so amazing…” Matthew pauses and looks at Alfred, “What should I do?”

“I dunno, Matthew. There’s no right or wrong thing to do here. You have to decide which one you’d be happiest with in the long run. Whether that’s Katyusha or Gilbert.” Alfred shrugs and watches Matthew continue to pace around.

“You’re right.” Matthew says, sighing at the fact he won’t be able to do this without hurting one of their feelings.

Alfred nods and pats Matthew on the back before leaving to let him sort this out on his own. There’s nothing else he can say when it’s such an emotional decision.

Matthew pictures what a future with each of them would look like. With Katyusha, there would be walks in the park, picnics, dates at their favorite restaurants, similar to what’s happened over the past year. 

But with Gilbert, there would be video game and movie nights, dates to amusement parks, something exciting every week. But Matthew knows that Gilbert has a softer side that would allow for stargazing, romantic evenings curled up on the couch just talking, and more. 

Matthew’s heart starts fluttering at the mental image of him and Gilbert doing just that, Gilbert’s fingers running through his hair. It’s something he would have never thought of before this, but...it’s something he’s surprised to find he wants. More than he could’ve imagined.

“Huh. Guess that’s my decision made then…” Matthew says, huffing out a soft sigh. He pulls out his phone and sends two texts to Katyusha and Gilbert, detailing when and where to meet up, the meetings a couple hours apart.

“Let’s do this.” Matthew says. Now all he has to do is wait for those moments to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Thanks for coming.” Matthew says quietly to Katyusha.

She gives a soft smile and takes one of his hands in her own, “Of course, Mattie. I have a feeling I know what this is about?” She asks, allowing him to take control of the conversation.

“Yes, I bet you do.” Matthew smiles wryly, “I have decided which one I enjoyed more...and what I plan on doing about it.” 

Katyusha nods, indicating for him to go on. Her eyes are soft and full of acceptance, which soothes Matthew’s nerves as he knows she’s likely prepared for either outcome.

“So, this was not an easy decision to make. I care for you very much, Kat, but I simply enjoyed the more, ah, submissive role I took with Gilbert.” Matthew states watching her eyes, which remain unwavering. “Alfred gave me some advice of thinking who would make me happiest and I have to say, that I enjoyed the images my mind conjured up of me and Gilbert.

So… I’m saying that… I choose Gilbert.” Matthew says.

Katyusha hums and nods, “I figured you’d say something like that. I could tell you were not enjoying yourself to the fullest our night together, so I completely understand.” 

Matthew lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and smiles at Katyusha. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re taking this so well. So, still friends?” 

Kat laughs, the sound soft and warm, “Still friends.” 

The two sit and chat for a little while until the time that Matthew has to meet up with Gilbert. The closer the time gets, the faster Matthew’s heart beats and the more he’s excited about seeing Gilbert’s reaction to his decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, have you made a decision?” Gilbert asks as soon as he sees Matthew.

Matthew sits down behind him, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “I have.” He says, watching a faint hope light up in Gilbert’s eyes.

“I chose you.” Matthew says and Gilbert lets out a whoop of laughter. Matthew grins at the sound and Gilbert punches the air in excitement.

Gilbert sobers after a few seconds and tilts his head, “How’d Katyusha take it?” 

“Really well.” Matthew says with a smile.

“That’s good. One thing. Are you really sure you want to be with me?” Gilbert asks, a flash of insecurity and concern appearing in his eyes.

“Yes.” Matthew says with conviction, “I am sure. I thought about it for a long time and you’re the one I feel I can be the happiest with…” Matthew blushes before revealing, “I just couldn’t get the idea of dating you out of my head.” 

A goofy grin spreads across Gilbert’s face, “Good. I’m glad.”

Gilbert leans forward and takes one of Matthew’s hands, face going red as he brings it up and kisses Matthew’s knuckles softly. Matthew’s face goes just as red, a shy and pleased smile on his face.

“Now… Where do you want to go on our first date?” Gilbert asks,the two beginning to plan their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I take requests over on my Tumblr if you want something written ^^  
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I should have the next part out sometime in the next week! Hope you all enjoyed! :D


End file.
